


Happy New Year!

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mick celebrate New Year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Midnight Kiss](http://chee-wee.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-Kiss-345951224).
> 
> Late posting it here. Happy New Year!

Jim sighed happily, soaking in the warm water of his hot-tub; even thought night had rolled in, and it was winter, it wasn't that cold. He knew that was one of the benefits of living in Florida though; fairly-warm nights, and nice days in stead of cold ones. He watched the far-off fireworks, hearing his drunken neighbours shouting the countdown at the top of their voices; he heard soft steps on the wooden deck, "We should have got fireworks."

"No," Mick chuckled, soon sliding into the tub with Jim, he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his neck, "I've already got the most beautiful thing to look at."

"Did you have too much sugar? Don't be getting too soft on me," Jim ran his hands down Mick's legs, "You know I prefer it when you're a little _tough_."

"Yeah," Mick laughed, closing his eyes at the shock that ran down his spine, "You always let me know. And you know, no matter how sweet I am, I'll always be hard for you."

"Oh, I know," Jim smirked, "Happy new year." He spoke just as the cheering began and embraced Mick; their lips easily joining and moving like they'd done many other times. Their first kiss was on New Year, and that was the day they admitted their feelings for each other, it would always be a day that they'd celebrate, even if no-one was celebrating New Year.

As their lips moved, and their tongues soon joined, battling for dominance; their hands wandered. Mick's hands finding Jim's cock first, his fingers wrapped around the length and gave it a firm tug; he happily swallowed down Jim's groan, slowly stroking his boyfriend's cock now.

Jim broke the kiss to take a breath, cut off by a groan when Mick's thumb ran over the head of his cock; he gripped onto the side of the hot tub with one hand, the other gripping onto Mick. He melted into the Mick, his groans freely leaving his agape mouth, his mind spinning from the building pleasure.

Mick smirked, loving the way that Jim looked, especially with the moon-light making his pale skin seemingly shine. He moved around, pecking Jim's lips when the man whimpered, "I'm gonna give you a New Year blow job." Mick sat Jim on the side of the hot tub then happily leaned down, playing delicate kisses on the tops of Jim's thighs.

Jim sighed, his hands resting on the side of the tub; he closed his eyes, relishing in Mick's kisses. He gasped out and opened his eyes when his entire cock was engulfed in the heat of Mick's mouth, "Fuck...You're so good at that,"

Mick hummed, mentally smirking when Jim's cock twitched; he placed his hands onto his boyfriend's thighs, slowly bobbing his head. Once he had a good rhythm, he slowly worked his tongue against the underside of Jim's cock, his ears adored each groan Jim gave; he bobbed his head a little quicker, wanting to make Jim lose control.

Jim gripped onto the side of the tub, his head tipping back and his eyes closing as the pleasure rushed through him; Mick definitely knew how to drive Jim to the edge, and he loved it more than anything. His legs twitched a little, and his eyes opened when Mick's teeth nipped the head of his cock, he moved his hands to Mick's hair, gripping on as the man went back to bobbing his head at a quick pace.

Mick happily paused, slowly just running his tongue over the vein on the underside of Jim's cock, enjoying each whimper that was gave; Mick took a breath through his nose then took in the rest of the older-man's cock. Jim tugged Mick's hair when he didn't move, "Mick...C'mon." He wiggled his hips a little, biting his lip to stop a moan.

Mick gripped onto Jim's hips, he soon began bobbing his head again, going quicker than he had before; as he built up more speed, Jim's grip on his hair became tighter and the older's groans got louder, his hips shifting under Mick's grip.

Jim knew it wouldn't be long before he found the edge, each movement Mick made shot a spark straight to his core, his head spinning and his breath wavering; goosebumps formed on his skin, his back arching as his climax welled. Mick swallowed Jim's pre-cum, continuing with bobbing his head; his hands slid to Jim's back. With Mick's fingers slowly massaging the flesh at the base of his back, Jim knew he wouldn't last much longer; his hips bucked automatically and he came with a deep groan, his brain going blank.

Mick swallowed down Jim's cum, lapping up as much as possible, and slowly bobbing his head a little more, waiting for his boyfriend to settle; once Mick felt that Jim was okay, he pulled away and helped the taller-man into the tub again, "Happy New Year." Mick smiled.

Jim sighed, still a little breathless, "I dunno how you do it."

Mick rose an eyebrow at that, "What?"

"Make me feel like I'm going insane. The amount of pleasure you give me...You're wonderful. Not just that, but the love I feel from you too."

"I'm glad," Mick smiled again, "That's all I want. C'mon, we better get back inside. Dry off and get some rest."

"Okay. I love you, Mickael."

"I love you too, James." They climbed out of the tub together, Mick grabbing Jim before the taller could get his towel; Mick smirked then picked up both of their towels, happily carrying Jim indoors.

"I can walk, y'know."

"Yep," Mick locked the back door then carried Jim through the house, and up to their room where he finally put his boyfriend down and handed him the towel, "Doesn't mean I don't like carrying you though."

"Obviously," Jim shook his head, smiling though; he quickly got dried then pulled on some fresh boxers and jumped into bed. Mick dried off too, also pulling on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed beside Jim, "Goodnight, Mick."

"Night, baby." Mick kissed Jim's cheek; they both cuddled together, their heavy eye-lids soon closing and their brains slipping off into their own peaceful dreams.


End file.
